Poena
by 13thsense
Summary: Skipper is pushed over the edge because of his love and jealousy


**Poena **

**This is a oneshot songfic originally thought up by me. It is written from Skipper's POV. I'm keeping the emotions and thoughts out of this. If anyone read Camus' "The Stranger", then you know what to expect.**

**The title, "Poena", is Latin and means Punishment.**

**I sent my notes to blueskymagrent, because I thought she would turn it into an actual story, but INSTEAD, she just posted them directly. I seriously don't know what's wrong with her. If you can't write songfics, don't write songfics, there's no science behind it. This is MY first songfic, hope I made it work.**

**The song is "Samo edini (English version)" by Siddharta and I don't own it. It would be roughly translated as "Just the Only One". I also don't own the Penguins of Madagascar. And I hope you didn't spoil yourself the story too much by reading blueskymagrent's "version". Enjoy!**

An otter, approximately 20 feet away, keeps on getting my attention. Lately, more than ever, since a ring-tailed lemur has started hanging around her more often. For some reason it makes me angry, but I can't explain it.

**I guess I'm not the first who doesn't know  
><strong>I see him touch her paw and my blood pressure rises  
><strong>How to become the king of them all<br>**Kowalski says it's not healthy and that I have to relax  
><strong>And I ain't the last<br>**Training was always a way how I relived stress, so I intensified it  
><strong>Who can make your eyes glow<br>**I push my body to its limits, feeling the burning sensation in my muscles, but I can't keep my eyes averted from her

**What have I done to make you see  
><strong>It didn't stop, there must've been something else, the annoying king perhaps  
><strong>Bionic life that you don't plead<br>**I walked up to him and told him to stay away from her, seeing them together just made my blood boil  
><strong>You keep another person crying on his knees<br>**I smiled today, but it was short-lived, when I saw the king again, he cried on her shoulder and I was met with her angry glare

**But I still believe  
><strong>It got me more than it should have, perhaps there's something else  
><strong>You will be smiling for me<br>**The real reason I get so angry seeing those two together  
><strong>And I still believe in your life inside me<br>**Love? I cursed myself for being so weak and let my stress out through my flippers  
><strong>And what a surprise<br>**I was immediately rushed to the vet, but I do think the concrete floe suffered worse damage than me  
><strong>I have some unforgiven lies<br>**I don't know what the vet did to me, but when the anesthesia wore off, my flipper was bandaged and the human was washing his hands  
><strong>And denial spilling blood over your smile<br>**I noticed a scalpel, stained with my own blood, was it a message? I didn't think about it, just grabbed it and stashed it away in my stomach

**I'm not the first who doesn't sleep  
><strong>That night I couldn't sleep, I questioned my actions at the vet's office  
><strong>Over some alphabetic needs<br>**I got out of my bed and regurgitated my knife, it was beautiful, but unpractical  
><strong>And I ain't the last who might die incomplete<br>**I removed the handle and stashed the blade beneath my pillow

**They should have seen my laughter clear  
><strong>I sent my team away this morning and used the time to think**  
>They should have seen me all in tears<br>**The blade was in my flipper, the shiny metal sparkled in my eyes**  
>They should have seen the enemies tearing my skin<br>**I brought it to my wrist and felt its pressure against my feathers, no more worries, no more pain; it was so tempting

**And I still believe  
><strong>A noise startled me and I turned around to see the lemur king standing behind me**  
>You will be dying for me<br>**I hid the blade behind my back as I watched his lips move, I didn't know what he was talking about, and was too overcome with rage to care**  
>And I still believe in our life after this<br>**He pulls out a small box with a shiny metal ring inside, I don't know why, but something triggered my flipper, it swung, right at his neck, leaving a gaping wound**  
>And what a surprise<br>**I watched him collapse, revealing someone who was standing behind him, her**  
>I had some unforgiven lies<br>**She stood there frozen with an expression of horror, I knew she needed comfort, so I waddled to her and kissed her**  
>Or was it denial spilling blood over your smile<br>**I felt her resisting so I pushed forward, I don't know why I forced myself on her, but when I finally realized what I had done, it was already over

The team came, saw the scene, and immediately apprehended me**  
><strong>My judgment has been cast, I lived a good life, but left a bad ending to it  
>I spent my last few days behind bars<br>My cell door opens and my team is there, I quietly walk the last mile with them**  
><strong>They strap me in a chair and make a few steps back  
>I noticed that she wasn't here<br>It was a good thing  
>I wouldn't want my own death to be part of her memories of me<p>

**Well I found the glitter in this life  
><strong>With the blindfold on, I don't know who pulled the switch that sent the current through my body**  
>People say from now on you'll be mine<br>**But I smiled regardless, it had been a week since I felt so happy**  
>Now I should proudly pass the last mile with a smile<strong>  
>The torture was finally at an end<p>

In the Asian otter exhibit, Marlene was sitting at the edge of her pool. Her eyes were red from crying and she had one paw on her belly. She sang with an angelic voice:  
>"<strong>And it's a perfect time to say goodbye,<br>A perfect time to cradle my child,  
>For since tomorrow we'll be known as you and I.<strong>"

Her gaze turns upwards at the stars and she smiles as a last teardrop escapes her eyes and distorts the calm surface of the pool.

**I wanted to write it like this, because I wanted to keep out the emotions as much as possible. If you reached the end and your only response to this is "… fuck," then I succeeded. Please leave a review.**


End file.
